


Now

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [45]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay resorts to drastic measures. A silly post-Endgame story told in the form of three drabbles (100 words each).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

The redheaded doctor moved around her desk, perched on the front edge, and looked deeply into the tattooed commander's eyes before leaning forward, hand lightly stroking his cheek as her lips moved towards his. Just as they were about to meet, the recently-promoted vice admiral cleared her throat.

The doctor pulled away, one hand still on Chakotay's arm while the other flipped open her medical tricorder. She looked up and met eyes with the commander, then the admiral, and addressed both of them. "I didn't need the tricorder for this examination, but it confirms she's completely in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay smiled with amusement as he observed his former captain's shocked countenance. Beverly moved to her side, placing a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry we had to do it this way, Admiral, but Chakotay assured me you would not accept the possibility until there was scientific proof. Here," she offered, handing Kathryn the tricorder and pointing at the readout. "Elevated heart rate and hormone levels in reaction to what just transpired. There's no other likely explanation."

Janeway sighed and looked back at her former first officer. "I suppose the doctor is right. As Seven would say, resistance is futile."


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn stood, moving to claim Chakotay's lips for her own, but he shrank back, looking down in shame. "About Seven..."

Janeway straightened, eying him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about that whole thing. It was an experiment that got out of hand. I did enjoy spending time with her, but she's not you. I just wanted you to know that. Also, it's over."

"I suspected as much when I thought you were about to kiss Beverly," Janeway admitted. "But I appreciate your candor. Now, can we kiss?"

"Not quite," Chakotay said, nodding at the doctor who quickly exited her office. "Now."


End file.
